Inside and Out
by Darts of Pleasure
Summary: Dois cavaleiros se apaixonam, mas por certos motivos devem manter o romance as escondidas, mas um sofre com essa situação. YaoiDrama. Mu & Afrodite


**Disclaimer:** Mais uma vez eu digo que Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos!

**Casal: **Mu & Afrodite

**  
Resumo:** Um romance às escondidas pode afetar relacionamentos estáveis? Mu & Afrodite, dedicada ao aniversário da minha querida amiga Aries sin. Meus parabéns, querida! 

Boa leitura!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inside and Out**

Uma tarde chuvosa e um tanto atípica no Santuário da Deusa Athena. Um cavaleiro subia as escadarias com pressa, ocultando o cosmo e segurando o choro até a décima segunda casa zodiacal. O dono daqueles passos apressados era Afrodite de Peixes, que agora se culpava internamente. Toda a sua dor e sofrimento eram culpa dele e de sua maldita cabeça! Sua mania de querer ajudar a todos, acabou sendo a causadora dessa sua 'desgraça'.

Subiu desesperado os últimos degraus que o separavam de sua casa, e pode finalmente liberar o choro contido, levando as mãos à cabeça, sem saber o que fazer. Precisava relaxar e colocar os pensamentos em ordem, e talvez um banho ajudaria o seu corpo a relaxar, mas sua mente não. Por mais que tentasse esquecer, sua memória o obrigava a reviver os instantes mais dolorosos de sua vida.

Não poderia culpá-lo! Não! Não era culpa de seu amigo, só dele! Afrodite sabia disso. Havia seduzido o amigo para inflar um ego dele, mostrar que ele era sim uma figura exótica e sedutora e que deveria ser mais confiante! Só não esperava se apaixonar por...

- Mu... – sussurrou seu nome em um tom doce, porém um tanto desesperado. Estava apaixonado pelo melhor amigo, e aquela situação estava enlouquecendo-o. Haviam concordado em serem amantes, mas Afrodite ainda seria namorado de Máscara da Morte, assim como Mu manteria seu relacionamento com Shaka. Por achar-se o melhor amante e também não acreditar que uma simples aventura pudesse interferir em seu romance com o italiano, não dera muita importância no começo do seu envolvimento com o ariano. Mas as constantes brigas e crises entre os dois, o deixava ainda mais carente e Mu supria todas elas, sendo seu amigo e confidente, além de um ótimo amante. Por mais que negasse, sabia que aquilo estava mexendo com ele, e aos poucos se viu completamente apaixonado por Mu.

O tibetano por sua vez, mostrava-se sempre presente quando seu belo Dite precisasse, mas sempre deixava claro que seu romance com Shaka era estável. Realmente amava o loiro mais do que qualquer outra coisa, mas não podia negar que estava apaixonado por Afrodite. Uma paixão intensa, que envolvia cumplicidade, amizade e desejo, mas não amava o sueco. Afrodite sabia disso, mas fingia acreditar sempre que ouvia um "_eu te amo_" vindo de Mu, mesmo sentindo que as palavras eram vagas do sentimento que ele tinha pelo amigo! Sabia que o amor de Mu para si era o de amigo, mas preferiu se enganar.

_**Baby, I can't figure it out  
(Baby, eu não consigo entender)**_

_**Your kisses taste like honey  
(Seus beijos tem gosto de mel)**_

_**Sweet lies don't gimme no rise  
(Doces mentiras não me dão nenhuma força)**_

_**Oh, what you're trying to do  
(Oh, o que você está tentando fazer)**_

_**  
Livin' on your cheatin'  
(Vivendo na sua mentira)**_

_**and the pain grows inside me  
(E a dor cresce dentro de mim)**_

_**It's enough to leave me crying in the rain  
(É o suficiente me deixar chorando na chuva)**_

_**Love you forever but you're driving me insane  
(Amo você pra sempre, mas você está me enlouquecendo)**_

_**And I'm hanging on  
(E eu estou agüentando)**_

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh_**

Subiu as escadas para o andar onde ficava o seu quarto praticamente se arrastando, de tão desanimado que estava. Ao chegar ao quarto, despiu-se ali mesmo e andou até o banheiro, enchendo a banheira com água morna. Enquanto a água caia dentro da banheira, rumou até o rádio que deixava no banheiro e procurou por um CD em especial, colocando-o e dando 'play'. O ritmo calmo e sensual da música ganhava espaço no ambiente, e Afrodite já estava em lágrimas novamente. Poderia ser uma letra feminina, mas parecia ter sido feita quase sob medida para ele. Afunda o corpo na água, apenas deixando seus cabelos e cabeça para fora, acompanhando os versos tristes e apaixonados, deixando sua frustração ser liberada aos poucos.

Estava vivendo uma doce mentira, e sabia disso. Mantinha as aparências com o seu relacionamento com Máscara da Morte, mesmo sentindo que o namorado já não fazia mais muita questão de demonstrar o quanto o amava. Não era mais o namorado carinhoso, como era há alguns anos atrás. Mal lembrava o aniversário de namoro, e só lembrava mesmo do aniversário do peixinho porque além dele ficar sempre animado em realizar festas, todos os outros cavaleiros o questionavam a cerca do presente que ele daria a Afrodite. Agora mal se tocavam, e era geralmente quando o italiano queria. Estaria completamente carente, se não fosse Mu entrar em sua vida.

- PARA DE ATORMENTAR MEUS PENSAMENTOS! – Berrou alto em seu banheiro, tentando parar de chorar novamente. Não conseguia ter mais nenhum raciocínio lógico, sem que Mu invadisse seus pensamentos, e quando não era ele, era o italiano. Um deles por ser demasiadamente carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo não poderia ser seu, e o outro por ser seu grande amor e ao mesmo tempo tão desinteressado no relacionamento deles. Estava chegando à conclusão de que estava enlouquecendo por causa desses homens, e novamente afunda o corpo por completo na água, chegando a molhar os longos fios loiros, deixando a água da banheira lavar as lágrimas que estavam molhando seu rosto delicado.

Ergueu novamente o corpo da água e resolveu terminar de se banhar, até porque não iria passar o dia todo chorando, dentro daquela água que não tardaria a esfriar. Lavou bem os cabelos, já que eles já estavam molhados e em um ritual demorado, secou o corpo, vestindo um roupão atoalhado enquanto entrava novamente em seu quarto. Não se preocupou em vestir uma roupa, apenas jogou-se em sua cama e cobriu seu corpo com uma manta grossa que estava sobre a mesma. Não demorou muito para pegar no sono, e de tão cansado que estava, não conseguiu sonhar com nada.

**I'll win, I'll never give in  
_(Eu irei ganhar, nunca irei desistir)_**

**Our love has got the power  
_(Nosso amor tem o poder)_**

**Too many lovers in one lifetime  
_(Muitos amantes em uma vida)_**

**Ain't good for you  
_(Não foi bom pra você)_**

**You treat me like a vision in the night  
_(Você me trata como uma visão noturna)_**

**Someone there to stand behind you  
_(Alguém para ficar ao seu lado)_**

**When your world ain't working right  
_(Quando seu mundo não está funcionando direito)_**

**I ain't no vision, I am the girl  
_(Eu não sou uma visão, sou uma garota)_**

**who loves you inside and out  
_(que te ama por dentro e por fora)_**

**Backwards and forwards with my heart hanging out  
_(Indo e vindo com meu coração nas mãos)_**

**I love no other way  
_(Eu não amo de outra maneira)_**

**What are we gonna do if we lose that fire  
_(O que iremos fazer se perdemos aquela chama)_**

Mu estava jogado no sofá de Áries desde o momento que Afrodite saíra de lá em lágrimas. Por mais que ele adorasse o amigo, não poderia mais engana-lo, vivendo uma falsa história de amor. Temia que aquele affair pudesse afetar o seu relacionamento com Shaka, ou ainda pior... E se afetasse mesmo, e ele abandonasse o loiro que tanto amava, para depois descobrir que não tinha passado de mais um capricho do pisciano?

Levantou-se do sofá, afastando os fios lavandas que caiam sobre seu rosto e dirigiu-se até a cozinha. Precisava beber um copo d'água e tentar colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, mas até a sua cozinha o fazia lembrar dele. De quando confessou ao amigo que estava apaixonado por Shaka, mas que nunca teria coragem de contar a verdade ao loiro porque se achava muito diferente e porque eram muito amigos. Foi nesse dia que tudo começou, e fora justamente naquela cozinha onde trocara o seu primeiro beijo, e não fora com o indiano que tanto amava, mas sim com Afrodite.

Até hoje não sabia o que o fez cair no jogo de Afrodite, se foi a sua insistência ao afirmar que aquilo não seria nada demais e só eles dois saberiam o que aconteceu, ou se foi seu desespero. Queria impressionar Shaka e sabia que Afrodite conhecia tudo em relação a conquistas e sedução – ou foi melhor pensar assim – e acabou concordando quase que imediatamente com o pacto com o amigo. Viu o rapaz de cabelos azuis aproximar-se dele em passos lentos em sua direção, prensando-o contra a pia de sua cozinha, e sentiu aquele cheiro leve e ao mesmo tempo tão sensual do pisciano dominar o ambiente. A voz do amigo perto de seu ouvido fez todos os poros de seu corpo se arrepiarem quando ele pediu para que fechasse os olhos e deixasse os lábios abertos, para que finalmente ele pudesse sentir aqueles lábios finos cobrirem os seus em um beijo calmo e carinhoso, onde Mu apenas repetia os gestos que Afrodite fazia. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, até Afrodite julgar suficiente.

Ao lembrar desse momento, inconscientemente Mu acabou por encostar no local onde tudo acontecera, tocando os lábios com cuidado, fitando a parede com um olhar vazio. A quem mais ele queria enganar? Amava Afrodite sim, talvez até mais do que amasse Shaka! Seria isso possível? Sempre esteve acostumado com o jeito mais distante de Shaka, que por diversas vezes se refugiava em suas meditações, deixando-o sozinho. Isso antes não fazia diferença, mas ele agora tinha Afrodite em seus braços. Ou melhor, não tinha mais, pois havia dito mais uma vez a ele que não poderia retribuir seu amor, pois havia ainda Shaka em sua vida. Seu coração ficou ainda mais apertado ao lembrar das feições um tanto desesperadas do seu precioso _peixinho_, antes dele sair dali correndo.

_Flashback_

_- Mas Mu! Eu já te disse diversas vezes, quando você quiser, eu conto toda a verdade ao Mask e ainda por cima conto o que sinto por você! Mas só posso fazer isso se você me mostrar que vai ficar ao meu lado! – Tentava pela última vez convencer ao ariano que suas palavras eram sinceras, e que ele estava disposto a terminar seu romance de anos com o guardião da quarta casa zodiacal, para poder viver o seu romance com o tibetano._

_- Dite! Eu nunca disse que iria abandonar o Shaka para ficar com você! – A voz de Mu ecoava serena pela casa de Áries, mas toda aquela serenidade deixava o pisciano ainda mais agitado. Por diversas vezes ele achava que era apenas uma distração para o ariano, ou que preenchia algumas carências que Shaka não podia saciar do amigo. O que era para ele sentir por Mu também, mas Afrodite sabia que estava sentindo mais do que deveria pelo ariano._

_- Mu, pelos Deuses! Não dificulte ainda mais as coisas para mim, e... – Afrodite acabou sendo interrompido por Mu, que ainda agia de maneira calma._

_- Dite, você que acabou dificultando tudo! – Mu respirou fundo ao ver os olhos de Afrodite arregalarem-se de leve e continuou – Havíamos combinado o que desde o começo? Que iríamos continuar os nossos encontros secretos porque ambos gostaram, mas sem nenhum tipo de compromisso! Até porque já tínhamos nossos namorados quando tomamos essa decisão!_

_- Mas tudo mudou entre nós, e você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu! – o sueco teve que se conter para não berrar e perder o controle diante do amante._

_- Não, Afrodite! Mudou apenas para você! – Ao dizer tais palavras, apenas viu o belo amigo abrir e fechar os olhos, e sem ao menos dizer nada, ele foi de afastando de si, indo em direção a porta. Só quando estava ali, conseguiu falar alguma coisa._

_- Se é assim que deseja... Creio então que também seja melhor pararmos por aqui, senão eu vou confundir ainda mais as coisas, não é mesmo? – E sem dar tempo a Mu para formular uma resposta, deixou o ariano sozinho em sua casa, partindo com passos apressados para o décimo segundo templo._

_Fim do Flashback_

**Wrap myself up and take me home again  
_(Me envolva e me leve de novo pra casa)_**

**Too many heartaches in my lifetime ain't good for me  
_(Muitas mágoas em uma vida não foi bom para mim)_**

**I figure it's the love that keeps you warm  
_(Me pergunto se é amor que o deixa aquecido)_**

**Let this moment be forever  
_(Deixe esse momento ser para sempre)_**

**We won't ever feel the storm  
_(Nós nunca iremos sentir a tempestade)_**

**I ain't no vision, I am the girl  
_(Eu não sou uma visão, sou uma garota)_**

**who loves you inside and out  
_(que te ama por dentro e por fora)_**

**Backwards and forwards with my heart hanging out  
_(Indo e vindo com meu coração nas mãos)_**

**I love no other way  
_(Eu não amo de outra maneira)_**

**What are we gonna do if we lose that fire  
_(O que iremos fazer se perdemos aquela chama)_**

Mu respirou fundo, massageando as têmporas com cuidado por alguns instantes. Queria ter certeza de que fez a coisa certa, ao ter deixado Afrodite ir embora e nem ao menos ter se desculpado, mas no final das contas sabia que não estava tão errado assim. Quem acabou criando muita expectativa acerca desse envolvimento fora o pisciano. Nunca tinha insinuado que um dia largaria o loiro para ficar com o amante, mas também não esperava que suas palavras fossem magoar tanto o seu belo Dite, que parecia cada vez mais frágil quando vinha procurá-lo. Sentia vontade de convencer o amigo a largar o italiano de vez, já que eles não estavam mais tão felizes juntos, mas se ele fizesse isso sabia que Afrodite iria propor que ele também largasse Shaka.

Já estava ficando novamente confuso em seus pensamentos, quando tomou a sua decisão. Não poderia abandonar o seu grande amor, mas também não poderia deixar o amigo que ele mais prezava sofrer daquele jeito. Se ele antes havia concordado em fazer parte daquela loucura com Afrodite, não seria agora que ele iria desistir. Precisava se desculpar com o amante, e ele sentia essa necessidade, mas não poderia subir as escadas nervoso e confuso daquele jeito. Com certeza Shaka iria interceptá-lo no meio do caminho e iria questionar o motivo daquele seu nervosismo, e ele não poderia mentir mais uma vez para o seu grande amor.

Saindo da cozinha, e decidido, rumou para seu quarto e separou uma túnica bem leve e uma roupa íntima. Tomaria um banho rápido, mas que fosse o suficiente para acalmar seus nervos e daria tempo para ele pensar exatamente no que dizer ao amante, assim que chegasse a Peixes. Despiu-se, e para não demorar ainda mais, resolveu tomar uma ducha ao invés de deitar-se na banheira. Lavou-se sem muita pressa, respirando sempre fundo, conseguindo assim acalmar as batidas do seu coração, e evitava pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Decidiu por limpar sua mente de qualquer tipo de pensamento, seja o mais inocente que esse pudesse ser. Deixaria sua mente vazia, e assim ficaria mais calmo, até encontrar ele novamente.

- Ah, Dite... Se você soubesse o quanto isso é difícil para mim! – Balbuciou enquanto deslizava com cuidado a toalha pela sua pele delicada, voltando para dentro do quarto. Vestiu as roupas que tinha separado antes e prendeu seus cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo, fitando depois sua aparência no espelho. Não que se importasse tanto com isso, mas estava adiando o momento o máximo que podia, pois teria ainda que passar por Câncer e por Virgem. Sabia que poderia usar a telecinese e ir direto para a décima segunda casa, mas ele mesmo tinha decidido por não usar seus poderes, só em casos de extrema necessidade.

Saiu de casa e encarou as escadarias, ainda molhadas da chuva, que havia dado uma trégua. O tempo ainda estava um tanto nublado, mas não seria isso que iria impedi-lo de resolver toda aquela situação. Subia em silêncio, com o cosmo camuflado pelas casas, não querendo chamar a atenção de ninguém, mas sentiu uma súbita vontade de parar em Câncer e dizer toda a verdade a Máscara da Morte! Se aquela confusão chegara naquele ponto, ele era um dos grandes culpados! Ou seria melhor dizer-lhe que era um ótimo amante e que o seu namorado vivia procurando-o quase todas as noites! Seria ótimo jogar na cara daquele italiano convencido e abusado que talvez ele não era tão bom de cama assim.

Provocações à parte, Mu continuou seu trajeto, sem parar na quarta casa zodiacal. Estava avançando sem problemas grandes problemas a casa de Leão, porque Aioria estava treinando na arena com o seu irmão Aioros, e finalmente chegara a Virgem. Ali, ele sentiu seus passos vacilarem por alguns instantes, mas respirou aliviado quando sentiu o cosmo do amado em sintonia com o nirvana, indicando que ele estava meditando naquele momento. Sorriu, seguindo o seu caminho sem maiores problemas, pois a maioria dos guardiões das casas zodiacais estavam treinando, ou começando a subir as escadarias de volta para casa.

Finalmente, estava diante do Templo de Peixes. Entrou devagar ali, estranhando o fato de não estar sentindo o cosmo de Afrodite pela casa, apenas ouvia ao fundo uma música baixa tocando, e ela parecia vir do quarto do seu amante. Respirou fundo, enquanto segurava no corrimão da escada que o levava até o segundo andar do templo, pensando no que fazer, dependendo do estado que ele encontraria o amigo. A música o guiava até a porta do seu quarto, e ele riu ao identificar a letra, sabendo que era mais uma das músicas que Dite dizia ser "_a música da minha vida!_".

Abriu a porta do quarto de Afrodite e teve a visão mais encantadora de sua vida. Ele estava deitado sobre a cama, todo encolhido debaixo dos lençóis, abraçando um travesseiro, enquanto seus cabelos caiam pela cama e pelo seu rosto, deixando a sua figura ainda mais encantadora e inocente. Aproximou-se da cama lentamente, apreciando o máximo que podia aquela bela visão. Ainda temendo acordá-lo, ficou um bom tempo de pé, ao lado da cama antes de sentar-se ao seu lado e abrir ainda mais o seu sorriso ao notar que ele não percebera ainda a sua presença na cama.

- Dite? – Chamou com a voz baixa, alisando seus cabelos devagar, vendo aquele rosto delicado esboçar um sorriso ao receber a carícia, aproximando instintivamente os seus corpos. Chamou-o mais duas vezes, até que finalmente pode ver aquelas duas orbes azuis-piscina revelando-se aos poucos, enquanto Afrodite despertava aos poucos.

**Don't try to tell me that it's over  
_(Não tente me dizer que está acabado)_**

**I can't hear a word I can't hear a line  
_(Eu não posso ouvir uma palavra, não posso ouvir uma linha)_**

**No girl could love you more  
_(Nennhuma garota pode te amar mais)_**

**And that's what I'm cryin' for  
_(E é por isso que estou chorando)_**

**You can't change the way I feel inside  
_(Você não pode mudar a forma que me sinto por dentro)_**

**  
You're the reason for my laughter and my sorrow  
_(Você é a razão das minhas risadas e tristezas)_**

**Blow out the candle I will burn again tomorrow  
_(Apague a vela e eu irei queimar amanhã de novo)_**

**No man on earth can stand between my lovin' arms  
_(Nenhum homem na Terra pode ficar entre meus braços amorosos)_**

**And no matter how you hurt me, I will love you till I die  
_(E não importa o quanto você me feriu, eu irei te amar até eu morrer)_**

Afrodite piscara diversas vezes até entender que quem estava afagando seus cabelos naquele instante era Mu. Ouviu a risada cristalina do outro assim que arregalara os olhos e afastaram um pouco mais os seus corpos, cobrindo o máximo que podia o seu corpo.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – A voz do belo andrógeno misturava sono e mágoa – Não ficou feliz em me expulsar de sua casa e veio até aqui para terminar de me falar aquelas coisas absurdas?

Estava quase chorando quando acabou sendo surpreendido por um abraço reconfortante e mais carinhos em seus cabelos. Mu o apertava em seus braços, enchendo o topo da sua cabeça de beijos, e aquele carinho gostoso o fez voltar a chorar novamente, abraçando ainda mais o corpo do ariano contra o seu. Ouviu sua voz ecoar pelo quarto, que estranhamente o acalmava.

- Dite, não vamos mais tocar nesse assunto! Você sabe muito bem de todas as condições que eu te dei para poder aceitar isso! Não posso prometer que vou largar o Shaka, porque você mesmo sabe que isso nunca vai acontecer! – Mu separa o seu corpo do de Afrodite, para depositar um selinho em seus lábios – Mas também não posso ficar longe de você, ainda mais sabendo que você está sofrendo! Isso eu não posso aceitar! – os dedos finos do ariano contornavam os lábios de Afrodite, desenhando-os em um gesto carinhoso.

- Mas... isso tudo só me confunde ainda mais, e...

Mais uma vez Afrodite fora interrompido pelo amante, mas dessa vez não era para discutirem, e sim para calar a boca do peixinho em um beijo. Quente e sedutor, assim como ele ansiava que Mu fosse desde o começo para Shaka, para conquistar o loiro. Se antes Afrodite queria distância do corpo do ariano, agora ele buscava se ajeitar sobre o seu colo, enlaçando o pescoço do outro, buscando ampliar ainda mais o contato entre os seus lábios.

Cada vez mais os beijos tornavam-se mais exigentes, e carinhos pelo rosto e corpo não eram capazes de satisfazerem os desejos dos dois. A túnica que Mu usava voou pelo quarto, assim como o roupão que cobria o corpo de Afrodite. Ambos deitam na cama, voltando a acariciar os corpos, que começavam a transpirar. O clima dentro do quarto estava abafado, porém a chuva voltara a cair sobre o Santuário, embalando mais uma tarde de luxúria e amor entre os dois amigos. O ariano deitou-se na cama, puxando o seu belo amante para cima do seu colo. Entrelaçaram os seus corpos, e a intensidade daquela tarde fora tanta, que se renderam ao sono sem grandes problemas.

E a voz de Feist ainda ecoava pelo quarto...

**I ain't no vision, I am the girl  
_(Eu não sou uma visão, sou uma garota)_**

**who loves you inside and out  
_(que te ama por dentro e por fora)_**

**Backwards and forwards with my heart hanging out  
_(Indo e vindo com meu coração nas mãos)_**

**I love no other way  
_(Eu não amo de outra maneira)_**

**What are we gonna do if we lose that fire  
_(O que iremos fazer se perdemos aquela chama)_**

**  
Loves you inside and out  
_(Ama você por dentro e por fora)_**

**Backwards and forwards with my heart hanging out  
_(Indo e vindo com meu coração nas mãos)_**

**I love no other way  
_(Eu não amo de outra maneira)_**

**What are we gonna do if we lose that fire  
_(O que iremos fazer se perdemos aquela chama)_**

_Fim_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agradecimentos:  
- A minha querida beta, Angel! Por betar essa fic correndo!  
- A própria Áries sin, que sem saber, me deu a inspiração a essa songfic quando eu passei essa música para ela!

Música: Inside and Out, da Feist (do cd "Let it Die", de 2004)

Um casal alternativo, mas que ficou muito interessante juntos!

Mila B.


End file.
